everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Étoile Cosmique
Étoile Cosmique is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the only daughter of the little prince and a french girl. She is as curious as her father (and a little bit as childish, too) and absolutely loves meeting new people and hearing all about them. Étoile Cosmique belongs to the user Lucius Nomicon, please don't edit without his permission. Character Personality Extrovert doesn't begin to describe Étoile. Talkative, understanding, expressive and patient are some of the qualities she has, at least when dealing with others. People fascinate her, and she tries to spend most of her time around some else, listening to their stories. She might be considered childish, naive and bland by others, and sometimes a tad annoying, but her relaxed and likeable nature have helped her fit in pretty easily. She likes to think of herself as carefree and tries not to worry too much about what the other fairytales think of her, but deeply, she really wants to be liked by everybody. Because of this, Étoile will often give an opinion on things, but not her opinion. She is so afraid to be an outcast, that she will sometimes alter her speech in order for it to be “socially acceptable”, and this usually leads her real view on thing to remain for herself. Another thing she is quite afraid of is, surprisingly, love. The whole concept of a relationship with so much trust, reliability and affection frightens her. What scares her isn’t the idea of having someone love her, but the chance of hurting that person. She would rather be single than risk emotionally harming somebody. Although she is quite skilled regarding social interactions, her abilities end there. She passes most of the subjects with the bare minimum (if she passes them), mainly because she would rather spend her afternoon enjoying some else's company than studying, or doing homework, or paying attention in class, or being in class. Another weakness that aids her poor school performance is that she has minimal attention span (Except when dealing with people. She can listen to someone for hours, and will pay attention to every word said.). Thus, it is common for her to lift her glance from books after only a few minutes. Not only do books bore her, she usually finds shows and series to be uninteresting and movies to be exasperating. Her serene and laid-back nature, tough socially appealing, is the cause of much disorder and discord in her daily life. Apart from minor things, like a sloppy handwriting, Étoile is constantly losing her things, forgetting them in the chaos she calls a room. She also tends to have a worry-not attitude towards important issues, like her safety, rule-breaking and grades. However, beneath this easy and informal behaviour, Étoile is prone to emotional breakdowns (When in private, of course) due to accumulated pressure, usually regarding a social blunder. Apart from this she has serious trust issues. Tough she would keep other people’s secrets as if her life depended on it, Étoile will seldomly share any of hers. She will usually encourage others to lean on her, while leaning on no one herself. All this, plus her many fears, generates a duality to her behaviour, but only one side of this is seen by others, while the other is completely concealed. Her relationship with the establishment is complicated. Though she sometimes clearly acts against regulations, it is usually with a somehow respectful attitude. This means she might skip a class or two, or spend the lesson chatting with somebody, but she would never insult an authority figure or act against one. For Étoile, a rule is a meaningless paper, but a teacher in front of you is very much real. Regarding the royal/rebel affair, she stands by the royal side mainly because she considers her fairy tale to be relatively new, and takes it as her personal duty to make sure it stays untouched, at least for a few hundred years. She insists in making it clear that she has nothing against rebels, as long as they only change their stories. This is, mainly, because she would rather not lose the opportunity to meet and listen to rebels just for ideological reasons. Étoile hopes to someday become either a sociologist or a psychologist, given how amazed she is by the human mind and the logic of their actions. She is especially fascinated by adults, who she finds mysterious and still doesn't really understand. How Étoile Spends Her Time (when she is not chatting with someone) Gardening Étoile absolutely loves taking care of plants. From removing baobab bushes to delicately attending to the roses, she enjoys every second she spends with her plants. She regards the practise as useful for her future, and also a great way to let everything she has being told sink in. Stargazing Another pastime Étoile enjoys is observing the night sky. She know the location of her home by heart, and can, with some effort, identify most of what one can spot. Another perfect way for her to take a break from the world, Étoile specially likes stargazing because it doesn't take up time she could spend with others. Playing Étoile has a great weakness for playing silly, usually made-up games. Given that she values the opinion other people have of her, she sometimes sneaks out and turns into her "little" version, in order to play with the other kids in the parks. She specially likes the swings, because they remind her of the time she flied by bird-flock. How Étoile Doesn't Spend Her Time Art Some people can't draw. Some people can't paint. Some people can't cut in a straight line. Étoile is all of that combined, and more. She completely lacks any artistic ability, and her poor attempts at art homework are grate evidence. Music Étoile is a stranger to rhythm, tempo, melody and almost everything music-related. Her voice is always just wrong, and her french accent makes the lyrics hard to understand. She avoids instrument, afraid to make a fool of herself in front of others. As with art , Étoile's marks in muse-ic are low. Sports Rather than being unable to kick a ball or run around, the reason why Étoile is such a terrible sports-player is because of her incessant desire to talk, which consumes all of her attention, ending up in her team's loss or a ball to her head. Fairy Tale- The Little Prince The Story How Étoile fits into it Étoile is destined to be the next little prince. She is ready to fulfill her destiny, and has a high opinion of her story. She is especially eager to visit her home. Relationships Family Étoile had a distant relationship with her parents. They were always out and about, exploring new places, and she was usually left with someone else. Consequently, she has met lots of different people, and has been raised by her parent's friend more than by the parent's themselves. She still loves them, but still wish they would have been a little more present during her childhood. Of these friends who have taken care of her, Étoile really values the aviator, who taught her English and everything she knows about the sky. Friends Étoile is still working on actual friendship. Though she tends to like everybody, she still hasn't found someone who stands out, someone for her to trust and rely on. Pet In order to get used to them, Étoile owns a Rough Green Snake, which she named B-612. The snake, unlike her owner, prefers to spend it's time sleeping and rarely keeps Étoile any company. Enemies Étoile has a serious problem regarding enemisties. She always sees something good in others, which usually comes in handy, except when dealing with those she shouldn't see something good in. Because of this, she can hardly fight her enemies, choosing instead to attempt a conversation and listen to her foe's issues, even if the foe in question in a raging ogre. This has led to more bruises than reconstituted villains. Gallery Trivia *Étoile is color blind, which makes her art even worse. *She is bilingual, given that she is both fluent in English and French. *She likes to consider herself an alien because of the fact that she was born in asteroid B-612 *Her favourite game is hide and seek, which she sometimes plays with people who aren't even participating. *Étoile's birthday is the fourteenth of july *She secretly hates music, but she doesn't tell anybody. In her opinion, "Eet is just a mixture of sounds and noises which only makes me unable to speak with somebody" *Étoile takes pride in the fact that she once reformed a vicious gnome called Frank. She visits him from time to time. Notes *Étoile's french accent is based on Fleur Delacour's, from the Harry Potter books. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:The Little Prince